Maldito bloqueo literario
by Sanlina
Summary: Cuando tienes un mal día y no eres capaz de escribir nada decente no le das demasiada importancia, pero cuando esto se repite durante varios días es inevitable comenzar a preocuparse... "Está decidido, si mañana no soy capaz de escribir nada, abandonaré mis sueños literarios"


BLOQUEO LITERARIO

Siete días, siete días llevo sin conseguir escribir nada decente… mi papelera está llena de historias que no servirían ni para usar de papel higiénico…

Mis minutos se resumen en mirar el papel una y otra vez sin que ninguna idea recorra mi cabeza… y cuando falsamente creo que se me ha "iluminado la bombilla" escribo la cosa más horrorosa que jamás haya podido ser leída…

Al principio me cabreaba, tachaba con rabia lo escrito, lo encestaba en la papelera y corría a escribir otra cosa. "No me rendiré hasta que haga algo aceptable, esto ya es personal" me decía a mí mismo. Ahora ya he perdido hasta las ganas, intento narrar, me sale mal, miro el papel y me largo a hacer otra cosa "Mañana ya me saldrá bien, solo es un bloqueo, mañana seré capaz de escribir". Pero llega ese mañana y sigo igual… ¿qué me está pasando? Tal vez no sirva para escritor… tal vez lo más sensato sea dejar mis sueños y estudiar economía o algo por el estilo, algo con futuro…

He hablado con Yamato, quizás con la esperanza de que me dijese que era normal lo que me ocurría, que a él también le había pasado a la hora de componer… pero no. Bueno, creo que también soy algo idiota por pensar que el gran Yamato Ishida pueda ser "imperfecto". "Tu hermano canta genial y tú no" "Tú hermano sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y tú no sabes ni tocar la flauta" "Tú hermano es más rubio que tú", es estresante, he oído esas cosas varias veces, tal vez no con esas palabras exactamente, pero qué más da… sé que no está bien sentir celos, sé que debería alegrarme por él, enorgullecerme de que él sea mi hermano… pero este no es mi día, bueno, más bien esta no es mi semana… creo que tengo derecho a hacer cosas que no debería.

También le pedí consejo a Hikari y me dijo que no me preocupase, que me tomase un descanso, que cuanto más me atormentase con el tema peor iba a ser… Tal vez tenga razón… pero no me siento capaz de dejarlo de lado, el asunto no sale de mi mente, la preocupación me apodera…

No sé qué hacer….

–Está decidido, si mañana no soy capaz de escribir nada, abandonaré mis sueños literarios– murmuré y apagué la luz dispuesto a irme a dormir, ya era tarde…

…

Abro los ojos y me percato de que ya son las diez… ¡llego tarde a clase! ¡Esto me pasa por haberme desvelado intentando escribir alguna maldita cosa! ¡La literatura sólo me trae problemas!

Me apresuro en vestirme y salgo corriendo en dirección al colegio… diluvia, genial.

Cuando ya casi he llegado veo a un perro cruzar la calle y de repente un coche frena bruscamente para no atropellarlo. Inmediatamente una niña sale corriendo en su búsqueda, está en pijama y con la nariz bastante roja… debe estar resfriada y por eso no está en clase -son pequeños detalles de los que sólo un escritor se daría cuenta, o al menos, eso dice Yamato- la niña lo abraza y comienza a llorar de alivio. El conductor sale del coche y le aconseja que vuelva a su casa, la niña asiente sonriente y le agradece haber parado a tiempo…

Yo por mi parte estoy paralizado en medio de la acera cómo un idiota, por alguna razón a mi mente le es inevitable relacionar este hecho con lo ocurrido en la batalla contra Devimon… cuando Patamon, al igual que ese perro, estuvo a un paso de la muerte… la diferencia es que para mi compañero alado la historia sí acabó en tragedia…. caigo de rodillas al suelo y por alguna razón siento la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que está bien, mi mente comienza a crear miles de ilusiones sobre alguna catástrofe que le haya podido ocurrir… siento ansiedad… no tardo en sacar mi D-3 cómo si este pudiese darme una respuesta pero sé que no es así. La ansiedad va a más, no es la primera vez que me pasa… Hikari, que es la única que lo sabe, dice que debo respirar hondo y sacarlo de mi mente pero… sacándole de mi mente huyo, si huyo no me enfrento al miedo, si no me enfrento al miedo este vuelve…

Rápidamente saco un cuaderno de la mochila y escribo, escribo en medio de la maldita calle con un diluvio horrible, pero escribo, escribo un párrafo:

"A él le fue otorgada la responsabilidad de ser mi ángel guardián, yo solo era un niño y más que un ángel lo veía cómo una diversión… pero cuando la oscuridad tintó el destino de negro arrebatándole de mi vida me vi obligado a crecer y convertirme en el ángel de mi ángel…. Pero soy un ángel con alas rotas, un simple humano incapaz de mantener sus miedos bajo llave, un humano que entra en desesperación al ver a otros casi tropezar con un bache cómo el que ya tropezó él…"

…

Llego a casa empapado, con el escrito en la mochila, sentía que tenía que sacar esas palabras de mi corazón… Hikari me interroga al verme en estado tan deleznable y al contarle lo sucedido me pide ver el tecto, yo me rehúso al principio pero es imposible negarle nada a esa sonrisa y…. finalmente se lo enseño avergonzado. Ella responde sonriente:

–¿Sabes? Creo que ya no tienes el bloqueo literario ese. ¿Por qué no escribes sobre experiencias de tu pasado? Lo hace más…. No sé explicarlo, nunca había leída nada tuyo que fuese tan bueno…

Y yo, al darme cuenta de que quizás tenía razón, asentí sonriente sin saber que esas palabras marcarían mi futuro cómo escritor, asentí sin saber que las novelas que escribiría sobre mis aventuras en el mundo Digital serían algún día un Best-Seller a nivel mundial.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado la historia... para quienes me lean con frecuencia sabrán que últimamente escribo poco, es culpa de los exámenes pero en cuanto pueda actualizaré fics... Bueno, a lo que iba, cómo carezco de tiempo no quería empezar más historias, al menos hasta que terminase las que tengo a medias, pero al igual que T.K. en esta historia, sufro de un bloqueo (aunque el mío es artístico) y siento que así puedo descargar un poco mis frustraciones.  
_**

 ** _Gracias por leer 3_**


End file.
